


Not my Average Day

by IllyasJames



Series: 1 hour ficlets [22]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, Prison, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:25:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13258812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IllyasJames/pseuds/IllyasJames
Summary: as requested bycath-sithon tumblr.Lotor had not expected to end up where he was today. Or have a conversation like this.





	Not my Average Day

**Author's Note:**

> Day 310 of my 365FF Challenge. 
> 
> A new batch of 1 hour ficlets, if you want your own check the end note for the link to the post.  
> The fourth of the fourth batch. Second Voltron request, and I got to play with the bad guy. So happy. :}
> 
> As always I sent you off to enjoy the work by reminding that [ my tumblr ](http://the-world-of-illyas-james.tumblr.com/) is always available if you feel the need to sent me an ask or start a conversation over messages.  
> Seriously. I love receiving them. And I do my best to always answer. :}
> 
> Small service announcement;  
> A more pressing issue, however, is Update Demands. I've gotten a couple of comments about this and, please, I am begging you, don't do the thing. I know you're excited; hell, I'm excited about seeing the next chapter/sequel too, I love the enthusiasm you guys have! However, I am also a person who suffers from anxiety and that makes it hard to write, especially when I feel like I'm being pressured. I will get blocked and there will be no updates if this happens. Not because I'm being mean, but I genuinely just don't handle it well.  
> So please respect me, and try your best to not come of as rude in your enthusiasm.  
> Thank you. :}

Lotor had a way to do things. Things he preferred to do and things he preferred not to do. Even his father never fully understood him, hence his determination to bring down Voltron in his father's name. He knew he could do it, that he had failed time and time again was not for lack of talent or ability as some of his father's followers were whispering. 

He sinks down on the small bench in the room and lets out a sigh. All that just makes his current situation even worse than he thought he could end up. He takes a look at the young man standing at the other side of the bars. The cold look on the current pilot of the Red Lion is nothing of the faces he has seen him have before. 

Lotor stands up and slowly walks to the bars making there only a few inches between them. He gives the man a slow look over, before slowly smiling up at him. 

“Why are you smiling?” Lance feels a bit uneasy looking at the smiling face of the Galra Prince.

“I'm just admiring the lovely change of scenery I seem to have found myself in.” Lotor smile deepens when he sees the disbelief on the Pilots face. 

“It's a prison cell. Don't think you've ever spend much time in those yourself?” Lance smiles. “Now you can get used to it as I think you will be here for a while. Unless you think your father is going to be willing to bargain for your release.” 

The thought that his father and thus his men will hear about Lotor getting captured by not the whole team but only one lonely Pilot because of a small miscalculation sends a shiver down his spine. That is a humiliation he doesn't think he will ever fully live down. Not that he can admit to that. 

“I doubt my father will even bother. He will simply sent down a ship and take out whatever place we are at. Till that time though,” he smiles again “why don't you come in and keep me company.” 

“Not in a million years. I have better things to do then waste my time on somebody like you.” Lance feels his cheek turn red. He is not flustered by the offer, and as long as he tells himself that he can believe it, this is because it's an insult. That is why.

Lotor simply shrugs. “Oh well, can you at least get me something to eat and drink. I feel I might be here for some time and there is no reason to let me starve now is there?” 

Lance gives him a cold look before making a mocking bow. “Of course oh Highness let me got to the kitchen, don an apron, and make you a feast.” 

Lotor looks up in surprise. “Are you really?” he feels his ears get warm. 

“Of course not!! I was being sarcastic. You can get some bread when it's lunch time, and probably even for dinner if you don't shut up.” After that Lance barges out, leaving Lotor wonder why the Pilot had turned so deeply red when yelling at him like that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.
> 
> To challenge myself I have gotten a new challenge '1hour ficlets', a story written in 1 hour based on a prompt.  
> And if you want a Ficlit of your own don't hesitate to look it up [ here. ](https://diem-writes.tumblr.com/post/169183572109/1-hour-ficlets-open-slots)  
> I'll be writing them every weekend, so get your prompt in by Friday to have your own. They get posted on my Tumblr on Monday, and on Ao3 during the following week. 
> 
> I'll be looking forward to your comments and ideas. :}


End file.
